Our Sweet Night
by straxberry
Summary: soonyong suka seomin. seokmin juga suka soonyoung. tapi bagaimana bila seokmin membawa perempuan lain di pesta jihoon jika ia mencintai Soonyoung? baca aja udah. rated M. boyxboy yaoi (SoonSeok)


Tittle: Our Sweet Night

Main Cast: SoonSeok or SeokSoon

Uke!Kwon Soonyoung

Seme!Lee Seokmin

Support cast: (Temukan sendiri supaya surprise xD)

[ **WARN!: BxB, Yaoi,** _ **Not Children area, DirtyTalk!,**_ _ **Sextoy things, Daddy!Kink**_ ]

.

.

Summary; Semua orang tahu bahwa Lee Seokmin hanya untuk Kwon Soonyoung dan Kwon Hoshi hanya untuk Lee Dokyeom. Tapi kenapa Hoshi masih meragukan _Cintanya_ Lee Seokmin?

.

.

.

© _Straxberry Present_

Soonyoung tahu, ia dan Seokmin – _adik kelas sekaligus sahabatnya-_ hanya ditakdirkan berdampingan. Bukan bersama dengan status yang lebih dari sahabat. Soonyoung tau itu. Ia tidak mungkin melawan takdir yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Tapi, bolehkah ia sedikit berharap lebih?

Seokmin selalu bersamanya kemanapun ia ingin. Selalu ada disaat ia sedih maupun senang. Soonyoung selalu berandai-andai jika Seokmin memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya.

" Oi hyung! Sudah melamunnya?" Soonyoung berjenggit. Ia menatap orang yang baru saja mengganggu acara _mari melamunkan lee seokmin_ dengan sengit.

" Ya! Tidak bisakah datang dengan cara yang lebih sopan, Kim?" Soonyoung menggerutu mengetahui adik kelas _tiang_ nya itu selalu saja mengganggunya. Disusul gelak tawa dari lawan bicaranya.

" yo yoo.. santai saja hyung, tidak usah mengomel. Jadi to the point saja, Jihoon hyung akan mengadakan pesta dirumahnya besok. Dia memintaku mengundangmu, mau ikut? " Mingyu masih menunggu jawaban dari Soonyoung sambil memainkan ponselnya.

" Oh, Seokmin juga diundang besok. Bagaimana, hyung?" Mingyu tersenyum jahil saat melihat Soonyoung menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka. " A-apa hubungannya Seokmin dengan ku " Soonyoung memalingkan wajahnya acuh. Tapi pipinya berkata lain saat mendengar kata-kata 'Seokmin'

" Yasudah, nanti kirimi aku pesan jika mau ikut ke acara Jihoon Hyung" final Mingyu lalu pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung sendirian di mejanya. Soonyoung sedikit menimbang-nimbang ajakan Mingyu tadi. Haruskah ia datang di acara pesta Jihoon? Atau memilih berbaring saja dirumah.

Soonyoung berjalan lesu saat _bel_ tanda istirahat berakhir.

.

.

Disinilah Soonyoung, berdiri di depan gerbang dan menunggu Seokmin menghampirinya seperti biasa. Seokmin selalu mengantar Soonyoung- _nya_ pulang sampai rumah. Entah kenapa, selalu ada rasa untuk selalu melindungi Soonyoung yang rapuh itu.

" Hyung, kau akan datang ke acara pesta Jihoon hyung?" ucap Seokmin membuka pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

" Eum~ sepertinya iya, bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar kau juga diundang Jihoon" Soonyoung mendongak senang menatap Seokmin yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi itu. Seokmin hanya tersenyum kecut menyadari Soonyoung-nya begitu antusias untuk menghadiri pesta Jihoon.

" Seokmin?" ujar Soonyoung lagi yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Seokmin yang terlampau cepat. Seokmin menggenggam tangan kiri Soonyoung. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah khawatir Soonyoung.

Seokmin tau, Soonyoung selalu bersemangat ketika membahas tentang si pemuda berambut gulali –lee jihoon-. Seokmin tau kalau Soonyoung senang di undang oleh Jihoon.

.

.

Esoknya, sesuai janji, Soonyoung akan datang ke pesta Jihoon. Ia mengirimi Seokmin pesan agar menjemputnya di apartement nya. Seokmin belum membalas pesan soonyoung sampai 1 jam lamanya. Soonyoung sendiri yang pada dasar nya tidak suka menunggu hanya mendengus kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap pergi ke acara pesta Jihoon.

 _Drrttt drtt..._

 _[Seokmin's babo incalling]_

 _4 misscall (tap to view)_

Soonyoung mengecek ponselnya setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya itu.

 _Seokmin menelponku? Tumben sekali._ Malas ber-argumen dengan dirinya sendiri, Soonyoung berjalan menuju sofa untuk meletakkan benda persegi itu.

 _Drtt drt..._ ponsel soonyoung tiba-tiba bergetar lagi sebelum ia meletakkannya di meja nakas. Ia melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya

[Seokmin's babo incalling] dengan sigap ia menekan tombol hijau di layar itu.

" _Soonyoung hyung? Umm sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, mian"_

Soonyoung kecewa. Seokmin sudah berjanji menjemputnya dan ia juga yang membatalkannya. Soonyoung mematikan sepihak acara telpon-menelpon itu.

Dan disebrang sana Seokmin tahu betul jika Sooyoungnya itu marah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi telah menjadi bubur bung.

.

.

.

.

Dan bodohnya, Soonyoung tetap datang ke acara pesta milik Jihoon dengan keadaan berantakan seperti orang mabuk. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya benar-benar mabuk. Ia terus menyalahkan orang orang yang menyenggolnya –lebih tepatnya Soonyoung yang menyenggolnya, _sih-_. Soonyoung lebih mirip seperti yeoja-yeoja sedang _pms_ sih sebenarnya. Dan Jihoon yang melihat itu hanya maklum dan dengan cepat menghampiri Soonyoun yang _pra-freak –takut mengganggu tamu lainnya dan mengacau pestanya-_

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa, young?" Jihoon berusaha berujar se- _kalem_ mungkin. Takut jika alih-alih itu malah menyinggung dan membuat mood Soonyoung lebih menjengkelkan dari ini. Ya! Siapa yang mau jika pestanya rusak hanya karena si – _bodoh_ \- Soonyoung yang sepertinya sedang patah hati itu? Jihoon tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Diamlah, pendek" Soonyoung menoyor kepala Jihoon. Oh jihoon sakit hati dibuatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Soonyoung larut dalam pikiran _galau_ nya itu dan ikut bergabung dengan tamu lainnya. Namu sebelum Jihoon benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya, Soonyoung menariik lengan mungilnya itu. Membuat Jihoon kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh di pangkuan Soonyoung. Soonyoung menciumnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda manis itu sampai sampai mencium Jihoon.

Jihoon kaget tentu saja. Semua tamu pun ikut kaget. Pasalnya semua orang tau bahwa Soonyoung menyukai Seokmin dan begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi si gembil itu malah mencium orang lain.

 _Aku muak dengan mu, lee seokmin._

 _ **-Our Sweet Night-**_

Seokmin baru saja datang ke pesta Jihoon, bersama yeoja berambut panjang manis itu. Ia mencari keberadaan Soonyoung namun nihil.

"Oppa~ ayo kita cari makanan" ajak si gadis. Seokmin kebingungan. Ia merasa bersalah pada Soonyoung-nya dan berniat minta maaf, namun ia pun tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis yang bersamanya ini.

"Baiklah" ucap Seokmin final. Ia dan gadis itu berkeliling untuk mencari makanan. Sebenarnya seokmin mencari Soonyoung sih.

Saat Seokmin sedang menghindari gadis itu, matanya bertemu dengan mata indah yang selalu ia puja. Soonyoung. Mata indah itu milik Soonyoung. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, lengan Seokmin di _gelayuti_ manja oleh gadis yang sejak tadi bersamanya itu. Dan disaat itu pula, Soonyoung-nya dengan lancang mencium Jihoon.

Seokmin pergi menghindari tempat itu.

 **-Our Sweet Night-**

Soonyoung kembali ke apartemen nya dengan keadaan lebih berantakan. Mungkin bau alkohol akan tercium bila kau sedang berbicara dengan Soonyoung. Ia merutuki nasib sialannya yang harus memiliki perasaan kepada seorang lelaki _kardus_ macam Seokmin. Soonyoung berfikir, mungkin itulah alasan Seokmin yang tidak mau menjemputnya.

Ia lebih memilih menjemput seorang gadis.

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan menjernihkan pikiran dengan mencelupkan dirinya di _bathup_ berisi air hangat.

"Seokmin bodoh, _hik_ "

"Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai _bajingan_ macam dia"

"seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan lebih, _shit"_

"S-seokmin, _-hik_ memang _hik,_ hikss seokmin _pabboya! "_

Dan begitulah seterusnya Soonyoung sibuk mengumpati Seokmin. Ia mulai berfikir bahwa Seokmin memang benar-benar tidak ada perasaan lebih kepada Soonyoung.

Sonyoung merasa hawa disekitarnya menjadi lebih panas. Ia tak tau, tetapi tubuhnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Bagian selatan Soonyoung sedikit mengeras dari sebelumnya pula. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi oleh dirinya itu.

Soonyoung ingin disentuh. Meminum alkohol dengan kadar yang tinggi dan langsung mandi di air yang panas membuat tubuh Soonyoung ber-reaksi lain.

Soonyoung tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ia keluar dari bathup dengan keadaan bertelanjang dan berlari ke arah kamar. Mencari cari sesuatu di laci meja nya.

Soonyoung memainkan nipple nya yang sedikit mengeras itu. Membuat tubuh Soonyoung semakin bergejolak.

 _Oh shit aku ini kenapa._

Ia memanjakan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang _sensitive_ dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia mulai me,bayangkan bahwa Seokmin yang melakukannya. Sepertinya otak waras Soonyoung sudah dipenuhi oleh seokmin sekarang.

"Unghh s-seok" Soonyoung menggelinjang saat permukaan tanggannya sendiri membelai penis mungilnya. Soonyoung semakin gencar mengocoki miliknnya yang sudah tegang itu. "umhhh m-more" dan akal sehatnya benar benar hilang.

Soonyoung memilin nipple nya pelan. Ia tak kuasa menahan gairah _mature_ nya yang tiba tiba datang ini. Soonyoung klimaks disaat sibuk mengurut miliknya yang kecil itu.

"unmhh seokhh~"

Tak puas dengan hanya itu, Soonyoung mengambil vibrator nya di nakas meja. Memasukkannya ke lubang anal nya yang sempit itu dan me-setting di getaran medium. Vibrator itu bergerak menuju titik lemah soonyoung. Membuatnya melengguhkan nama Seokmin dengan merdu.

Soonyoung melebarkan kakinya dan ikut memaju mundurkan vibrator yang kini bersarang dilubangnya, membuatnya merasakan reaksi tersendiri.

" Seokminhhh~ lagi unghh" Soonyoung menggerakkan vibratornya dengan lebih cepat lagi, membuat juniornya yang tadi lemas karena klimaks, kembali berdiri mengacung minta dijamah. Wajahnya memerah bak apel yang baru saja matang.

Soonyoung mendesah sebelum klimaks keduanya keluar.

" Soonyoung hyung?"

.

.

.

Soonyoung mendengar seseorang berbicara tepat di pintu masuk kamarnya. Ia menolehkan pandanganya ke asal suara itu.

Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Seokmin-nya disini.

Mendengar ia bermastrubasi menggunakan namanya.

Melihat ia bertelanjang.

Soonyoung menahan hasrat yang akan dikeluarkannya itu. Ia melepaskan viibrator yang semula berada di analnya itu dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Ia menyembunyikan bajahnya dibalik bantal. Malu karena tertangkap basah.

Seokmin _cengo_ dengan apa yang sudah ia lihat. Ia berjalan mendekati hyung kesayangannya itu. Menampilkan smirk yang membuat siapapun begidik melihatnya.

"Uhm. Jadi? Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang kau perbuat, hyung?" Ujar Seokmin seraya mengusap rambut belakang Soonyoung. Yang ditanya hanya meringis menyesali perbuatan cerobohnya yang tidak mengunci pintu tadi.

"E-eoh sepertinya kau hanya salah dengar, seok" Soonyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya lagi. Ia tetap pada posisinya.

"Hmm.. memakai nama orang untuk ber-mastrubasi" Seokmin menyeringai licik. Menatap ke arah hyungnya yang ketakutan itu.

"M-maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya" Suara Soonyoung bergetar. Menandakan bahwa pemuda itu hampir menangis. Seokmin jadi tidak tega dengan apa yang akan ia perbuat. Tapi, bukan Seokmin namanya yang tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, _bukan?_

"Ya sebenarnya sih tidak apa, tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak terima jika namaku digunakan untuk bermain permainan kotor ini? " Seokmin memper lebar seringaiannya

"baiklah aku akan menurutimu asalkan kau mau memaafkanku" Ucap soonyoung Final disertai rasa bersalah karena mempermalukan sahabatnya dengan adegan kotor itu.

"Apapun?"

"y-ya apapun" dan disaat itu pula, Soonyoung merasakan ada hawa hawa tidak baik disekitarnya.

"aku ada tiga syarat. Yang pertama... panggil aku _Daddy_ " Seokmin berujar lantang masih menatap Soonyoung. " MWO!?" Soonyoung yang dengar itu langsung mendudukan dirinya dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Kentara sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih itu.

"atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, sayang~" Seokmin ouas karna berhasil menjahili soonyoung. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya berpasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Seokmin.

"B-baik dad"

"dan syarat yang kedua...kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membangunkan adik kecil ini"

 **-Our Sweet Night-**

Dan berakhir dengan Soonyoung yang berada diatas paha Seokmin, menggerakkan pinggulnya guna menggoda _penis_ Seokmin yang sudah sangat sempit di dalam celananya itu. Soonyoung terus melengguh kala lubangnya bergesekan dengan penis Seokmin yang terbalut kain celana tipis.

 _Sudah sangat hard ternyata_ –Piker Soonyoung

Soonyoung mencium bibir Seokmin dengan beringas. Melumatnya kasar serta mengajak benda lunak yang berada di goa hangat Seokmin berperang. Soonyoung agresif malam ini.

"S-seokkh~"

"Daddy. _Not Seokmin, babe"_ Seokmin berujar disela-sela desahan Soonyoung. Ia menampar but milik Soonyoung yang polos itu. Meraba-raba tiap inchi tubuh mulus milik pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Seokmin memilin nipple _pink_ Soonyoung dengan gemas. Menarik salah satunya. Seokmin melepaskan tautannya bersama Soonyoung dan beralih ke leher jenjang Soonyoung. Memberikan tanda sebagaimana mereka pernah saling _meniduri._ Kemudian menuju bawah tepat di depan nipple Soonyoung. Menghisap salah satu tonjolan bak coklat kismis itu.

"Eunghh~ Daddy-hh!" Soonyoung tak kuasa dengan nikmat yang di dapatnya itu. Tangan Soonyoung tak tinggal diam. Ia mempreteli kancing baju Seokmin dan membukanya asal. Mengelus dada bidang Seokmin sensual.

Soonyoung tak kuasa saat Seokmin mengarahkan salah satu tangannya di penis mungilnya. Kenikmatan yang bercabang dibagian tubuh sensitive Soonyoung.

Tangan kasar Seokmin mulai mengocoki miliknya itu. Membuat ritme yang sangat pelan sampai cepat. Tangan Seokmin benar benar pandai memanjakan milik Soonyoung.

"Shh daddyhh. . . i want more hh" dirty talk Soonyoung disaat pelepasannya.

Seokmin hanya mengangguk dan membuka celana beserta celana dalamnya lalu mengocoknya sebentar. Ia mengarahkan miliknya di depan bibir mungil soonyoung yang langsung mendapat respon baik dari sang penerima. Soonyoung mengulum milik Seokmin yang 2x lebih besar dari miliknya itu.

"Yashh.. good babyhh" Seokmin menremas rambut Soonyoung. ia menggenjot penisnya di dalam mulut Soonyoung.

 _Baru lubang yang ini saja sudah nikmat, apalagi yang lain_ –pikir seokmin mesum.

Seokmin mencapai kenikmatannya didalam mulut kecil Soonyoung.

"tenang baby, ini masih panjang"

- **Our Sweet Night-**

Seokmin menyuruh Soonyoung untuk berposisi doggy style di hadapannya. Si gembil pun hanya menurut tanpa berburuk sangka.

Soonyoung menumpukan badannya pada bantal yang Seokmin susun tadi.

"Bersiaplah.. akhhh" Seokmin melesakkan miliknya masuk tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Soonyoung.

"akhh! S-seok i-ini sangat sakit" Soonyoung menggeram tanpa peduli bahwa ia lupa memanggil seokmin dengan sebutan daddy. Perih yang dirasakan Soonyoung di analnya memang tidak main main. Berbeda disaat ia memakai vibratornya itu. Milik Seokmin lebih .

"Boleh ku gerakan, baby?" Seokmin bertanya hati-hati. Pun, takut jika alih-alih Soonyoungnya marah karna terlalu kasar bermain.

Soonyoung tak merespon apapun. Ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Seokmin masih dengan sabar menunggunya.

"Sayang?" Seokmin bertanya ulang. "D-daddyh bergeraklah denhan cepat~" jawab Soonyoung dengan wajah memerah padam. Seokmin syok tentu saja. Soonyoung memohon dibawahnya. Sahabat kecilnya yang polos dan lugu kini meminta lebih.

Tanpa babibu Seokmin bergerak membabi buta dengan rudalnya. Penisnya menumbuk telak titik kenikmatan Soonyoung.

"S-seok moree~ nyahhh... Shh"

Ctakkk...

"Panggil aku dadd atau kusiksa bongkahan lucu ini hm?" ucap Seokmin seraya menampar pantat Soonyung yang seakan akan menantangnya itu.

Panas.

Itulah yang dirasakan Soonyoung saat Seokmin memukul pantatnya disaat bersamaan penis nya menumbuk titik itu lagi.

Soonyoung merasa puas atas apa yang Seokmin lakukan.

"hyaahhhh daddyhh~ ride me fast~ nghhh" Soonyoung ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah, membuat penis Seokmin bergerak semakin meliar.

"As your wish baby soon~ " Seokmin bisa gila berada diantara dinding tebal yang mencengkram miliknya itu.

Seokmin meraih tengkuk Soonyoung, mengajaknya kembali bercumbu ditengah tengah genjotan penisnya. Salah satu tangannya meraba bahkan mengocok penis mungil milik soonyoung yang sudah mulai menggembung.

"ahhh ahhh daddyhhh~ " Soonyoung melengguh nikmat dibuatnya.

"want more baby?" Seokmin dengan jiwa kuda liarnya kembali menjamah bagian sensitive soonyoung. Membelainya halus serta memberikan sensasi sensasi luar biasa bagi keduanya.

"daddyhh i wanna _cum_ hh " Soonyoung merengek pasalnya Seokmin menutup akses jalan keluarnya saat itu.

"wait for me, babe" Seokmin semakin melesakkan miliknya kedalam Soonyoung, menghamburkan benih cintanya didalam. Bersama dengan Soonyoung yang keluar kemana mana.

"unghh seok?" Soonyoung berujar lemah. Tak kuat bahkan untuk melihat seokmin saja.

Seokmin segera tidur disamping soonyoung. Memeluknya dari samping dan mengajaknya tidur dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

"Hyung.. Pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf karena tadi tidak bisa menjemputmu" ujar seokmin seraya menelusupkan wajahna di leher Soonyoung.

Soonyoun hanya diam tak bergeming. Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan apa penjelasan Seokmin terhadapnya.

"Yang kedua... Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau bisa bermain solo dan menyebutkan namaku?"

Krik.

Soonyoung kicep. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia tak mungkin jujur kan kalau ia tiba tiha bergairah dan membayangkan Seokmin bersamanya? Walaupun setelahnya memang nyata.

"Eung.. Itu karena.. "

"Apa? Memiliki perasaan lebih kepadaku?"

Tepat sasaran. Soonyoung tidak berani menatap mata Seokmin. Ia takut kalau kalau Seokmin tak menyukainya. "Jawab aku hyung" Seokmin berujar dingin. Seokmin hanya ingin tau saja perasaan Soonyoun terhadapnya.

"Jika ku katakan iya, apa respon yang kau berikan?" sekarang Seokmin lah yang membatu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa perasaan yang telah lama ia pendam ternyata terbalaskan.

"Aku... Aku hanya takut jika aku mengatakan ini, kau tidak suka dan pergi meninggalkan ku... Aku.. Hiks... Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat ku Seok- "

Chup

Seokmin mengecup bibir Soonyoung guna meredakan tangisannya.

"Dengarkan aku hyung, aku tidak akan marah pada mu apalagi mencampakkan mu. Karena.. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan mu sedangkan aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?"

Deg...

Aliran darah Soonyoung berdesir cepat. Ia tak menyangka Seokmin juga membalas perasaannya.

"So.. Would you be mine hyung?"

"i will"

Fin

Gimana :'v ini aneh bin gajelas. Udah lama ga nulis jadi diksi nya ancur :'v terima kasih untuk temen sebangku saya yang selalu support bikin ff. Walopun minta bikinin terus-_- ok. Btw ada rasa bangga tersendiri bikin teman jadi sama sama suka yaoi... (beri tepuk tangan) .g

Oke segitu aja.

Lovyu

 _Share: Yogyakarta, 20-09-16_


End file.
